The present invention relates to a warpage gage and more particularly to a warpage gage for railroad wheels and the like.
Heretofore, it has been the customary production testing of the warpage of railroad wheels to measure the deviation of the railroad wheel from a true plane with feeler gages. It will be appreciated that such manual measuring of railroad wheels is time consuming and subject to human judgments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved warpage gage for production measuring of railroad wheels and the like.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a warpage gage which overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved warpage gage for production gaging of railroad wheels.
In accordance with these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided an improved warpage gage for railroad wheels and the like and including a generally planar support member having three equispaced members adapted to seat against a planar surface such as the back rim face of a railroad wheel or the like. The support member also carries a plurality of spaced displacement gages adapted to seat against the planar surface.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention the displacement gages are of the low voltage differential transformer type transducer and an electrical circuit is provided to electrically scan one transducer at a time, and to electrically compare the results, so that the sum or difference of the maximum peak readings are obtained to provide a suitable indication of the deviation from a true plane.